


Baby Oh Sehun

by gorgeousoo (mochi_ko)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_ko/pseuds/gorgeousoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was happy with his seven friends from the daycare centre. His naive three years old mind couldn't comprehend how the sudden intrusion of four new kids had stolen all of the attention his friends gave him. He especially didn't like the pretty doe eyed boy that everyone seemed to shower with affection, the affection that was suppose to be directed to him. He was Baby Oh Sehun of the group! The hatred soon blossoms into a koala affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the F4

When Oh Sehun woke up that morning he knew that his day was going to be fantastic. The soft calls of his mother was a comfortable way to wake up to. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of his mother smiling down at him and she pat his head as she told him to get up before leaving to return to the kitchen. Sehun laid on his bed for a moment longer to soak in the morning's peaceful setting. The sun was bright outside his window and he can faintly hear the chirping of the birds that perched on the tree outside. He knew he has gotten a good night sleep when he dreamed about how everyone was going to praise him at the day care that his mother takes him to and pick him up from every weekday. 

Sehun jumped off his bed and waddled downstairs to where his mother was. The morning's events went like how every other day went. Sehun got to pick out his own clothes which usually consisted of his new obsession with colored t-shirts under the beige corduroy overalls. Sehun combed his black hair down from the nest of bed head earlier, the black fringe was starting to be too long for him but his mother had promised that he would get a haircut soon. He dismissed the thought as he tugged on his black rain boots that reached his knees.The weather was bright and the forecast had no mentions of a downfall of precipitation but Sehun didn't let that stop him from wearing the boots. He liked them. It made him taller than his short form allowed him to look. 

Sehun was buckled into his seat in the back of his mom's car with the a teddy bear that was slowly ripping apart held tightly in his hands. He looked outside the windows at the passing color and smiled contently. His day started with dropping his older sister off at school before his mom dropped him off at the daycare. He liked the daycare. Every one of his friends went to it with him, that was how he even made friends. 

"Bye mommy!" Sehun waved to her before rushing to the playground with his backpack flopping on his back and bear still in between his chest and arm.

He was happy to see his friends again. He didn't know how old these kids are but he remembered how some of the kids that he saw before the summer break were no longer here. Those are the kids that were older than him. Everyone loved Sehun at the daycare. He was simply the baby. He hopes he would still be. Sehun remembered how his grandparents have given him three cupcakes when he went to visit them during summer break with his sister. They congratulated him for turning three and how sad they were not able to celebrate it with him on the day. 

"Sehunnie's here!" He heard a loud cry before turning his head around to be engulfed by Jongin's arms.

A wide grin spread over his face. He loves Jongin very much. Despite his terrible pronunciation, Jongin's still played with him when he first came here last year. The daycare didn't consist of very many kids, it was just a small daycare for neighborhood kids to gather at while their parents were at work. 

"Dongin!" Sehun cried happily and he squeezed Jongin back. 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed at how no matter how hard he has spent teaching Sehun how to pronounce his name properly last year, he had gone back to his habit of saying Dong instead of Jong. 

"No, Sehun. It's  _Jongin,_  not Dongin." Jongin emphaszied as he frowned down at the boy who looked down as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Jongin." Sehun corrected himself which made Jongin smile happily. 

"Good boy! Sehun-ah is so cute!" He cooed happily which made Sehun smile brightly at the praise. "Let's go, Joonmyun is here and he's giving out candies!" Jongin grabbed his hand as they headed towards the jungle gym structure where six little kids were huddled together.

In the middle stood Kim Joonmyun. Sehun's favorite - one of his favorite - person. Sehun especially liked Joonmyun since he always received the most praises from the short, pale kid. 

"Doonmyun hyung!" Sehun shouted in glee once he spotted that Joonmyun was handing out lollipops to the kids around him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun left once they've received their candy and saw no further point in standing there. 

Everyone parted ways for Sehun when they saw him. Greetings flooded Sehun's ears as he got closer to the group with Jongin following behind. 

"Hello, Sehun-ah!" Joonmyun greeted while giving him a bright smile. 

"Doonmyun hyung! Sehunnie missed you!" He grabbed Joonmyun and pulled him into a tight hug. 

A scoff was heard from behind Joonmyun. "Sehun-ah you're so stupid! It's  _Joonmyun_ , not Doonmyun!" Scolded Jongdae who was trying to prey Sehun's arms off Joonmyun. 

Sehun pulled back and sniffed as he looked at Jongdae with tears in his eyes. "What?" He mumbled, looking dejected.

Everyone's eyes widened and even Baekhyun who was chatting with Chanyeol stopped and noticed their youngest with teary eyes. 

"Yah! What did you do to Sehunnie?!" Chanyeol barked at Jondgae who looked down feeling guilty as Jongin was hugging Sehun to comfort him. 

"Sorry, Sehun-ah." Jongdae apologized when the guilt was eating him up. 

Everyone was about to gang up and scold Jongdae until Mrs. Shin called everyone to go inside the building. 

Jongdae grabbed Sehun's hands as they walked side by side. "Sorry, Sehun. I didn't mean it." He apologized softly to him once again. 

Sehun reached into his bag and pulled out an Oreo cookie and gave it to Jongdae as a sign of his acceptance. 

Everyone settled down onto the colorful carpet of playroom as they waited for their teacher to return from her conversation at the door. Small chatter filled the room. The daycare had lost a total of five kids who were now old enough to attend school.

"I heard that aliens took them away!" Chanyeol spoke quietly to the seven kids left, sitting in the middle of the circle of friends. 

"I saw them get taken away! That's why they're not here anymore. Poor friends, they've been so good to us!" Baekhyun exaggerated as he trailed his small hand along the carpet, as if reminiscing the memories of the other five kids who were once with them.

A series of gasps arose from the kids listening intently to the troublemaking duo. 

"Kids! Stop chatting for a little. We have new friends here with us!" Mrs. Shin called everyone as she now stood by her chair where she read them nap time stories from. 

Beside Mrs. Shin stood four little children. The tallest one had a short cut of black hair with the sides shaved off. He looked mean and tough. Sehun didn't like him. The one next to the mean looking boy was one who looked nervous as he was wiping his sweating hands along his pants and tried to smile. The boy had short black hair that laid messily on his head. His eyes had a puffy look and the dark eye circles he had made him look tired, like he didn't have enough sleep. Sehun was skeptic about him. The boy beside the panda boy was scanning everyone in the room just like Sehun was scanning the four strangers. His hair was neat with the bangs sweep to the side and his outfit was clean and pristine, a mama's boy. Sehun liked him. He seemed like Joonmyun, someone that would praise him a lot. The boy after Joonmyun number two was someone that made Sehun's eyes widen. This short boy had his hair dyed a lighter shade and his appearance was happy as he smiled and waved to everyone. He was shorter than the rest and he had a cute smile. He looked younger than the other three did. 

Sehun turned to look at the expressions of his friends and he saw how they all waved back to the one at the front. Sehun didn't like him. No one was suppose to steal the attention he had from his hyungs away from him. No one. 


	2. Baby Faced Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun discovers another baby that cries at the daycare.

Sehun's eyes stayed glued onto the boy in front of him. Why was his hair that color? Why did he have a full face but a frail body? Why wasn't he nervous like the rest of them were? Sehun remembered how he felt the first time he had entered the classroom and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces and was surprised when his mother had slipped out of the room when he was too preoccupied with observing his surroundings. The fast thump of his own heart had scared him, he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Why wasn't this kid feeling that way? He seemed much more relaxed than anyone should be in unfamiliar territory. Sehun's territory.

"Why is he here?" Sehun questioned before he could stop himself. 

His parents had taught him well on his manners and behaviors around others, especially someone his age. The different thing was Sehun didn't want to be friendly with this stranger. He didn't want him to think that he could simpy prance into the room wearing his cute single toed spaced socks with cute little deers on them and steal his thunder. The protective feeling rose up in his chest as he grabbed onto Joonmyun's hand and scooted closer to the older boy.

Mrs. Shin gave Sehun a questioning look. He was never the type to be so rude to strangers, or anyone in general. "Sehun, these are our new friends. They will be with us from now on." She explained. 

Sehun shook his head, finding this reality hard to believe. Why couldn't he be like those kids that came and left like that one girl who bothered Sehun all day and wanted to play with his hair despite him rejecting her. Joonmyun noticed the different behavior of his favorite kid and wounded his arm around Sehun, hoping to comfort their youngest. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol was happily familiarizing themselves with the newcomers as they talked in a group, or at least Baekhyun and Chanyeol talked while the other two just sat on the carpet and listened. Mrs. Shin had given them cute name tag stickers for them to write their names on, saying that it would help the new kids learn the name. The bright red and white sticker with the "Hello, My name is" and a white box for Sehun to write his own name onto was contrasting with his brown overalls. Sehun had scribbed his name on the best he could with Kyungsoo's help at the last syllable in his name. Everyone was sticking the tag on their shirts with Chanyeol sticking it on upside down and the new kid, Kris, helping him fix it. 

Luhan sat on his chair, ignoring the commotion around them at how the original kids acting as tour guides to show the other three newcomers around as he carefully wrote his name down. His parents and manager had taught Luhan how to write his name in Hangul, which he thought would be easier for the other kids to read. 

"You're in Sehun's chair," Came a high pitch voice behind him. Luhan turned his head around to see Sehun standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, buffing it out to make him look as masculin as possible. "Get off." Sehun instructed.

Luhan stared at Sehun blankly, trying to register his words. He then looked down at the smooth, clean table and back up at Sehun. "I don't see your name on it." He replied.

A nerve caused Sehun's eye to slightly twitch. "Well it's Sehun's. It has been Sehun's since last year. Sehun was here first." He sneered at Luhan.

Luhan placed the lid back onto his blue marker and set it down before turning his body to face Sehun in the chair. "It was someone else's before you came along. It belongs to the daycare, it's not yours." Luhan reasoned. 

Sehun's face temperature rose. "You," He struggled to find the approriate words one could say to such a comeback. "Oh yeah? Well you talk funny!" Sehun pointed out Luhan's accented Korean.

"That's because I'm not from here. I came from China. Like Yixing, Zitao and Kris. Actually, Kris came from Canada, but he's still Chinese." Luhan explained in a calm manner, like the insult Sehun threw at his way meant nothing to him, which it really didn't. There was nothing wrong with having an accent at trying to speak a language that wasn't his native tongue. 

A glare was sent Luhan's way before Sehun grabbed the chair by the back rest and pulled it towards himself, causing Luhan to lose balance. The chair tumbled down onto its side and Luhan rolled off onto the opposite side with his face planted on the ground. Sehun seemed pleased with himself to finally get his chair back until he heard a muffled sob. The muffled sound grew in volume once Luhan sat on his butt and began to bawl endlessly. The painful sound caused everyone to stop what they were doing. A rule was broken. You were not allowed to make anyone cry at the daycare. No one should be crying.

Here Luhan was, tears streaming down his face and throat getting sore from the scream he was making as he pounded his fist on the ground beside him. Mrs. Shin rushed over from beside Jongin's side who was helping Kyungsoo find the chef hat in the bin of costumes in the play area. 

Mrs. Shin immediately kneeled down beside Luhan and pulled him onto her lap. "What happened, Sehun? Why is Luhan crying?" She asked as everyone else gathered around. 

Luhan continued to cry while trashing around in Mrs. Shin's lap. "He pushed me!" Luhan yelled as he pointed a finger Sehun's direction. The blubbering continued as Luhan tried to tell the babysitter everything that happened. "I was trying to be nice, but he called me names and told me to get off the chair, and then he made me fall!" Luhan hollared with his finger still pointing to the wide eyed Sehun.

The boys that had now formed a circle began to mumble and whisper to one another and themselves. "Sehun's a meanie." He heard a voice say. The thought that someone didn't like Sehun made his chest tighten and fear overcome him. 

"Sehunnie didn't push him," Sehun took a step back unconcsciously. "He was in Sehun's chair." He tried to befend himself.

Jongin was the one who had voiced everyone's thoughts. "We always let you take what's ours." 

Tears welded in Sehun's eyes at the disapproving look everyone was shooting him. Mrs. Shin had stopped Luhan's tears with the lollipop offered by Joonmyun. Sehun saw the whole scene. Those lollipops weren't suppose to be given to outsiders. He had recieved a watermelon one just like the one Luhan got. Joonmyun said those were for special friends only! Since when did Luhan become special, or even a friend? Sehun thought to himself as his glare intensified at the boy who was unwrapping the candy.

"Hyungs!" Sehun howled once he saw that everyone was leaving while still whispering ill words about him. "Sehun didn't mean to hurt him!" Sehun had dropped onto the floor and was entering his tantrum stage until Jongin caused him to pause in his tracks.

"Stop it, Sehun. What you did was mean. Luhan can sit anywhere he wants." Jongin defended Luhan before he left to go to the garbage bin by the door to throw out Luhan's lollipop wapper. 

Kyungsoo sat down beside Sehun, hoping to stop him from his trantrum before Sehun started to throw items within his reach across the room while wailing at the top of his lungs. He sat down and wrapped his short arm around Sehun's shoulder. "Sehunnie, why did you do that?" Kyungsoo asked.

The question alone made Sehun's blood boil. "Sehunnie doesn't like Luhan. Sehunnie wants Luhan to leave. Luhan is mean!" Sehun cried softly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "He makes hyungs not like Sehun anymore." He sniffed as he spoke the sentence softly, not even sure if Kyungsoo heard him or not.

Kyungsoo looked down at Sehun who was hugging himself, trying to contain his tears. "I like Sehunnie. Sehunnie is still the cutest, but hurting others is not nice. Luhan is hurt. Don't be mean to him anymore, okay?" Kyungsoo tried to bargain.

Sehun looked up at Kyungsoo, contemplating the suggestion. He never meant to hurt Luhan in the first place, he had only wanted to show him who everyone loved the most. He wanted Luhan to know his place and not to threaten him. He scanned the room quickly to see Luhan using the letter blocks to make words with Joonmyun number two in the corner as Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked over their shoulders. The two familiar boys smiled at Luhan and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Kyungie, look! He stole Channie and Baek from Sehun already!" Sehun accused Luhan as he pointed in their direction.

"They're just playing with him, Sehun. They're being friendly to him. You should be too." 

Sehun looked over at Kyungsoo, a look of betrayal on his face. Kyungsoo was also taken away by evil Luhan. Sehun had already lost Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongin to Luhan, he was not going to lose any more of his friends.

He stood up and walked over to where Joonmyun was, sitting by the books and pointing at the pictures while Jongdae and Minseok was watching him explain the pictures. 

"Hyung." Sehun whined, trying to catch the older boy's attention. 

The three turned to Sehun who stood there with one strap of his overall falling off his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the remaining wetness. "Hyung, are you mad at Sehunnie?" He asked with a pout on his lips.

"Sehunnie's so cute!" Minseok exclaimed as he clapped his hands. "Come here!" He called as he patted his lap. Sehun plopped down onto Minseok's lap, nearly crushing the boy who wasn't much bigger than he was himself, just taller and slightly chubbier. 

Together, the three of them continue to listen to Joonmyun trying to explain the children story book using the limited words he could read and piecing the images together.


End file.
